


Loving Cup

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, kink meme fill, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old kink meme fill I'm finally posting here.  </p>
<p>It was Dave and Spencer on a bear skin rug in front of a fireplace, but ew, dead animals aren't that sexy to me.  So it's a blanket in front of a fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Cup

“Hi, Dave!” Spencer throws open the door and hands Dave a glass of scotch. “Welcome to our weekend home. Gimme your coat, was your drive okay?”

Dave shrugs off his jacket, transferring the glass from hand to hand. When he’s got his coat off, he takes a sip of his drink and sighs deeply, turning his head to crack his neck. “Yeah, drive was fine, glad to get a couple days off though.” He finally takes a good look at Spencer, who is dressed in just a t-shirt and silk boxers, and is holding his own glass. “I take it I need to catch up a bit? It’s a little warm in here, isn’t it?”

Spencer shrugs and gives Dave a tipsy smile. “We have a fireplace, so we’re using it. And you’re warm because you are way, way overdressed.” He puts his drink down on a table by the sofa, puts Dave’s glass next to it and starts pulling Dave’s sweater over his head.

“Honey, why don’t you give me a couple of minutes to get cleaned up? Looks like you’re making a nice nest in front of the fire, go sit. Where’s the bedroom?”

“Down that hall,” Spencer points in the general direction and sits on the blanket in front of the fire, grabbing both their drinks.

A couple of minutes later, Dave comes out and sits on the floor next to Spencer. “You picked a nice place,” he says as he reaches for his drink.

“Well, I know people, too, you know. I called my friend, Craig…he has a list…”

“Wow, you’re funny tonight. I noticed this is our comforter from home -- you didn’t take the comforter from the bed here?” Dave pours them both another drink, pulls off Spencer’s t-shirt and kisses his collar bone.

“David!”  Spencer sits up and tries to focus on him. “While I’m fine in hotels, there’s no reason to be ridiculous. There was a recent study of what was called “random DNA” in four star hotels and it said…”

“Aaaand, there he is. Wondered where you went.” Dave guides Spencer back down on the blanket, gently licking his salty neck. “Only DNA I want is yours.”

“Good, that’s what I was counting on. I can’t believe you’re still dressed,” Spencer reaches into Dave’s boxers, and runs his fingers around the head of Dave’s cock and then pulls his hand out and licks his fingers, smiling.

Dave pulls him close for a long kiss and pulls Spencer on top of him so he can push down both their boxers. When they’ve both kicked everything off, Dave rolls them over and brushes the hair out of his lover’s eyes. “God, you look lovely. Firelight looks good on you.” Spencer reaches up and pulls Dave down for another kiss, slipping his tongue into Dave’s mouth.

“I like the logs, they make a nice noise. Our fireplace is nice, but this is better.”

“Okay, I’ll get them changed when we get home, if a real fire makes you this cuddly,” Dave whispers into Spencer’s ear while gently nibbling on his ear lobe. Spencer is already hard and his hips are starting to buck, looking for something to rub against.

Spencer sits up and straddles Dave’s lap, wrapping his legs around Dave and gripping both their cocks together in his hand. “Don’t feel particularly cuddly, I’m hoping for more.” He has a hand around the back of Dave’s neck, talking quietly into Dave’s mouth, nibbling on his full lower lip.

Sliding his hand down Spencer’s long back, Dave slips his fingers between Spencer’s butt cheeks to his already slick hole. “You started without me again?” he chuckles.

“Just a little bit. I didn’t come, I just don’t want to have to wait,” he nearly whimpers as Dave circles his hole, barely pushing a finger in. “You’re going to be a tease, aren’t you?”

“Who, me? Never.” Dave moves Spencer’s hand so he’s holding Dave’s shoulder, then he lifts Spencer by his hips and starts to position him as Spencer reaches behind him with his free hand and holds Dave’s cock at the right angle. He sighs as Spencer lowers himself, his breath catching. “You, ‘kay, babe?” Dave pants.

“Umm, yeah, this is good, Dave, real good. Just give me a sec.” Spencer takes a couple of breaths, leaning his forehead on Dave’s. “Okay, I’m good. Fuck me, Dave, hard.”

Dave love when Spencer talks dirty, which he only does during sex. In the office, if he says “damn” it shocks everyone, but makes Dave smile because that’s nothing compared to what he hears at home.  

Dave is still holding one of Spencer’s hips and pushes into him. Spencer moans, “Yes, more” and Dave does. He knows Spencer likes it when they’re rough, but Dave’s also aware that they’re both just a bit drunk and he doesn’t want to accidentally hurt him.

Spencer is resting against Dave’s shoulder and he’s gently chewing on Dave’s neck moaning as he pushes down on Dave’s cock. He leans back and raises and lowers himself on Dave, while Dave is pushing back into him. “Touch me, Dave,” he commands and guides Dave’s hand on how he wants to be stroked now. When Dave moves his hand off his cock, Spencer’s hand wanders up to his nipple and pinches it, grinding down harder on Dave, making him grunt.

For a couple of minutes, there’s just the crackle of the fire, hitching breaths and quiet moans and whimpers. Spencer leans back and Dave supports him with one hand, the other still pulling on Spencer’s cock.  

“David…David…” Spencer starts to buck erratically and Dave pulls him closer and feels him trembling and then he’s clenching on Dave’s cock and muttering non-words into Dave’s chest and Dave feels his hot come on his hand before he lets go himself.

Dave cleans them up quickly and while Spencer is resting on his side, running his fingers through Dave’s hair. “I like the way the fire shines in your hair. The silver looks so shiny. And you look relaxed.”

“I think I am finally relaxed,” Dave stretches and pulls Spencer closer. “So I’m thinking that as long as I’m going to have someone out to replace the gas fireplace with a wood fireplace in the living room, maybe I should have him build a pizza oven. Maybe on the patio?”

“I think we should have fireplace in the bedroom, that’s my vote. Can we nap here for a bit before we go to bed?  I really like the fire.”

Dave can see the glow reflected on Spencer’s back, which feels very warm, but apparently it’s comfortable to Spencer who’s dozing off. “Sure, Kitten. I’ll wake you up when the logs are out.” Dave kisses his forehead and shuts his eyes.

“Happy Birthday, David,” Spencer whispers to Dave’s shoulder.

 


End file.
